Paladin's Movie Night
by Born2Ship
Summary: The Paladins decide to watch a horror movie.


Running down the hall to the lounge, Lance slides to a stop right behind everyone. "GUYS! You will not believe what I did!" He says jumping up and down, waving his arms.

"Well it's not training I was just there." Keith says thinking of what it could be. "Did you make a cake?"

"No, but I like that idea. We need snacks, especially popcorn." Lance says giving a hint. Pidge perks up looking at Lance.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Lance nods rapidly. "Bitch get the blankets, Hunk make snacks, Keith we are getting everyone else and pillows." She grabs Keith's arm dragging him out the room. Hunk sighs before heading to the kitchen, Lance runs to the bedrooms to get all the blankets.

"Pidge slow down, you get Coran I'll get Shiro and Allura they're most likely on the main deck." Keith says not getting what has her so excited.

"Hurry up then. I want this movie night." She yells as she runs down the hall. 'At least I know what got her so excited.' keith thinks before heading to Shiro and Allura.

"Hey, Lance did something making Pidge super excited and making us gather everyone in the lounge." He says once he sees them. Shiro and Allura look at each other before following him back to the lounge.

Entering the lounge they see everyone already there. There seems to be a movie paused right before it began, and pillows and blankets covering every surface. Pidge pops her head up, "Well what are you waiting for. Help us with the fort." Shiro just smiles walking over to hold up a blanket.

Allura goes to hunk to help, Keith just looks around confused before going to Lance. "Hey, you have anything we can use to hold this corner down?" Lance asks. Thinking for a moment, Keith remembers a room he found at one point.

"I know, come with me. I know just the thing." He says standing up, "Lance and I will be right back. We're getting things to secure the fort." He calls jogging down the hall. After a few minutes they come to a door.

"There are things in here we can use." Keith says opening the door. Inside there are lots of boxes, tables and what looks like stands with clips at the top.

"Perfect! Let's grab a few of these boxes and tables. We can come back for some stands." Lance says grabbing a small stack of boxes while Keith takes a couple tables. Getting back they see Shiro acting like a pole with pidge around his legs. The boys look at each other drops off the items they have and go back to the room. Coming back once more with more boxes, tables and stands.

"Guys we're making a fort not a house." Shiro says seeing them enter.

"Shiro, my family is big. I know how much we will need to fit us all comfortably. People will move around and stand up at times. We need all of this." Lance explains, as tears start to form.

"And now it's even bigger. Let's do this!" Pidge says going back to work. A good 5 minutes later the fort is built up to both Pidge and Lance's standards. Everyone takes a seat on the coaches or the floor.

"So what are we doing exactly?" Allura asks from her spot next to Shiro.

"We are watching a movie. Lance got it to work and since you got here late, we already picked out the movie." Pidge says before hitting play. On the screen in big bleeding ripped up letters is the name of the movie "Boned".

"This movie is not appropriate. Do we have another one?" Shiro says leaning forward about to get up.

"Oh chill, I've seen it and everyone else is of age. I'm still confused as to how it's rated as it is." Pidge says from the floor. Everyone stays quiet after that 3 minutes in and at the first jumpscare a high pitched scream pierces the air.

"Lance that wasn't even a scary one." Hunk comments.

"Uhh, that wasn't me." Lance says a little strained. Turning they see Keith hiding in Lance's jacket. Hearing the silence Keith peeks out to see everyone staring at him.

"Are you okay number 4?" Coran asks confused.

"I-i'm fine." He says still in Lance's jacket. The others can see a blush forming on his cheeks.

"We can watch something else if you want." Lance offers putting an arm around him.

"No, no. It's fine." Keith says again. Unsure Pidge starts the movie again. As the movie plays small squeaks are heard from Keith and the others at the scary parts. Lance pulled Keith tight to his chest at some point. A little more than half way through Keith fell asleep listening to Lance's heartbeat. Once it ended they put in a new one for the whole night, as one by one they fell asleep. Shiro being the last one up turns off the movie and pulls blankets on everyone before turning in himself.


End file.
